Namida
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: Namida significa lagrimas, de las categorias no supe donde subirlo, este es solo unos pensamientos que tengo hacia una persona que extraño mucho, espero que no se sientan asi nunca, por que es triste,aunque quiza tambien lo han vivido alguna vez


nunca sera facil despedirse de alguien que quieres, y mas si te das cuenta que lo quieres demasiado tarde

* * *

Yo ya lo sabia, me lo dijeron todos, que sufriría…que te extrañaría mas de lo que debía, que cuando abriera los ojos estos se volverían a llenar de lagrimas al recordar tu ausencia, decían, que por días no querría hablar, no querría ver a nadie si no ibas a ser tu, se equivocaron, los días…no los conté, los meses tampoco, y ahora ya 2 años después vuelvo a lo mismo, mi sonrisa desaparece, y mi mirada se niega a ver hacia arriba, cada vez que llega este maldito día, el que no estés es mas real, o al menos me lo repite mas, se que me dejaste, para saber eso no necesito una fecha en especial, el dolor en mi pecho al despertar lo decía, yo ya no te busco desesperadamente entre la gente cuando camino, ahora se que solo estas vivo en mis recuerdos…

Los demás ¿te extrañaran? Habrán llorado ¿como yo lo hice? Yo me veo y me encuentro la cicatriz de que exististe, se que fuiste real por que te quise, por que de no haberlo hecho no tendría rasgado el corazón, es cierto, no te ame, no era así el modo en que pensaba sobre ti, por eso te trate con desprecio, por eso me negaba a escuchar cuando me llamabas, te ignore y hable serpientes sobre ti a tus espaldas, ¿Qué me habías hecho? Tu solo me querías…me querías y lo aceptabas, lo decías y no te importaba nada mas, decían que ibas solo a verme todos los días, y yo pensaba "que patético", sí tu eras patético yo era muy inteligente, pero ninguna es cierto, tu solo eras un enamorado y yo una tonta,…

¿Como llegaste a un final tan pronto? Tan joven…como es que de repente las serpientes dejaron mi boca y corrieron a las de las demás, y a mi llegaron solo lagrimas…a mi llego la locura esperando que de repente me dijeran que era una broma, que no estabas muerto, que no te habías ido sin despedir…soy un monstruo, por no saber reconocer al ángel que eras, que habías venido a ser mío, a cuidarme, no solo te deje ir, permite que desaparecieras acompañado de lo peor de mi, de el peor lado de mis sentimientos, no tiene sentido que ahora me acuerde de ti en la mañana y antes de dormir, ni que pida por ti cada que hablo con Dios, por que aun que me oyeras, no se si quisieras poner atención a mis palabras…

Hace poco soñé contigo, soñé que volvías y hablábamos, que me perdonabas, que me abrazabas y decías que ya no había de que estar triste por que te quedarías a mi lado, luego desperté, y lo que no había hecho hace 2 años paso, llore pensando en ti de nuevo, grite y me apreté el pecho esperando que el dolor fuera menos pesado, suplique volver a quedarme dormida y volver a tus brazos…aun no te amo, pero eso no cambia que te recuerde, que te espere despierta hasta que el sueño me vence y que pida que vuelvas al menos en mis sueños, ya casi no te veo cuando cierro los ojos, tu recuerdo se vuelve cada vez mas oscuro, la pequeña imagen de ti, se ensombrece, se aleja y distorsiona, ¿que pasara después?

Ya no veré nada cuando piense en ti, ya no estarás, aun ahora en este momento trato de verte o que escuches mis palabras, ninguna pasara…lo se…pero ¿que me queda?

Si sufro…si lloro, y sangro desde adentro, si me siento basura cuando pienso que así te trate, ¿es un castigo?

Mi dolor por ti ¿lo es?

No podría pensar que si, por que entonces lo tengo bien merecido, y merezco mas…merezco sentir tu agonía, tu miedo, tu soledad, cada razón que te llevo a decidir alejarte del mundo, cada idea que tu viste mientras se esfumaba lo que quedaba de tu aire…

¿me dejaras sentirlo algún día?...te extraño, a veces me sorprendo pero que me doy cuenta de lo poco que me he acordado de ti, pero eso no significa que te olvide, a veces cuando no se que mas hacer y cierro los ojos, busco cualquier cosa dentro de mi que se acerque a ti, ya casi no lo he hecho…una vez quise enumerar cuando fui buena contigo…pero no conté mucho, y pensé…¿y cuando fui mala? Si supieras como me destroce sola al no poder dejar de sacar momentos como esos…otra vez, hablando sola me reproche lo que tenia, y lo patética que yo era, por sufrir por estupideces, cuando tu ni siquiera tendrías la oportunidad de pensar en tonterías, tu ya no ibas a vivir muchas cosas, ya no viste lo que yo he visto, ni acabaste de hacer todo lo que planeabas, es de las veces que mas llore, luego busque algo bueno en la muerte, pensé en que ya no enfermarías, ya no te sentirías jamás mareado o con dolor en tu cuerpo, ni te afectara el tiempo o los cambios que tenemos, pero al final no tuvo sentido, yo pensando en lo difícil que parece la vida para los vivos, y lo que darían los muertos por tener de nuevo la vida, aun que fuera una vida difícil…se que tu pedirías regresar aun si sabes que volverás a sentir dolores, que puedes volver a enfermarte o que crecerás…

El día que nos dijeron sobre ti, sobre que te habías ido, no solo llore, fue mas que eso, me deshice en lagrimas, en gritos internos, en deseos de verte…como odie que todos me abrazaran ese día, que dijeran que lo sentía, que trataran de consolarme…no servía para nada, ni yo me sentía mejor ni las cosas cambiaban con eso, cuando me recose en al cama esa tarde, abrazada a mi cuerpo, llego un punto donde deje de oírme sollozar a mi misma, pero se que no me detuve, que cada vez era mas alto mi llanto, se que mi familia se paraba fuera de la puerta de mi cuarto, sin saber que hacer o decir, ¡pero si ni quiera yo sabia que hacer ni decir!, sabia que llorar no haría la diferencia, pero aun así mis ojos no se detuvieron, se que hay veces en los que no pienso en ti en todo el día, pero también están en los que los días los dedico solo a tu recuerdo…

¿Podre pagar en tu ausencia la deuda que hice mientras estabas presente?

Si estuvieras aquí que pasaría…, yo pienso en que me perdonarías…pero nadie me lo asegura…quizá tu me odias o me desprecias, me lo repiten seguido…que seguramente no es así, pero la opinión de los demás no tiene que tener la razón, esto es algo que solo tu podrías decirme o no, ¿y si vivieras? ¿Seria que las cosas hubieran continuado igual…?

Será que yo hubiera seguido tratándote con lo peor que tengo…no lo se, pero cuando los mayores te dicen "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" ¿será que ya lo han vivido? O solo buscan sentirse sabios, para mi mala suerte lo tuve que vivir para entender…quizá yo no hubiera sido distinta si estuvieras aquí, mientras lo estabas me enseñaste, que en lo que tu creías era lo que no ibas a abandonar, que mientras tu estuvieras feliz, no te importaba si los demás te maltrataban, que la felicidad no es solo encontrarla sino también vivirla…y cuando te fuiste, me ensañaste a apreciarte, a extrañarte, que debo tener cuidado con mis acciones o palabras, por que quizá pronto me iba a arrepentir de ellas, me pregunto… ¿te fuiste solo para que yo lo entendiera?

Por que entonces si eres un tonto…por irte por una tonta… ¿estaré siendo… ego centrista? Por que…no fui la única que estuvo mal por ti, tus padres y familia también, y seguro mucho mas que yo, y aun así me empeño en pensar que fue por mis tonterías, pienso que yo te importaba demasiado y talvez no es así, seguramente no fue así…mi familia dice que siempre sonrió al despertar, pero no siempre es la sonrisa que yo quisiera, a veces sonrió, tan solo por poder abrir los ojos y poder respirar el aire que te pertenecía a ti también, claro, eso también me lo dejaste tu…el valor para vivir, para querer vivir, quisiera hoy sonreír para ti pero vuelvo a agradecerte todo con mis lagrimas, por que aun hoy duele que no estés, y no hay modo de que le sonría a la nada

¿Eres nada?

¿Eres todo?

¿En que te convertiste…?

¿En donde estarás ahora?

Espero reunirme contigo algún día, y que si lloro sea de alegría…


End file.
